Manifested ch 14 Aaron?
by Statrux
Summary: finally back home safe" now wait Stuart you know things aren't gonna be that easy. it seems that you have drawn some unwanted attention, but whats this a friendly face? See what happens to Stuart when his actions are judged.


Chapter fourteen Aaron

Chapter Fourteen: Aaron?

We were sucked out of my T.V. But instead of landing on our feet we fell on Tyler's bed, bound and gagged by a glowing blue beam.

"Finally, so you made it out. I thought I was going to go insane waiting for you."

There was someone lying on my bed that was next to Tyler's but I couldn't see who it was because they were looking at some sheet music of mine. I tried to talk, but all that I could get out was some muffled grunts. The figure spoke again, as if reciting lines, still not looking away from the sheet music.

"I have been sent here to get you and find out just who you are and how you got the gift. You will come with me either by force or you can come willingly. What will it be?"

He paused for a moment and said,

"Well, what will it be?"

Once again, he seemed not to realize I we couldn't talk. He seemed irritated and said as he moved to sit up and look at us

"Ok, I guess it will be the hard way. Shit now I'm going to have to carry you three… Wait Stuart, Tyler is that you? And who is this? Is that Zoy? It is! Wow, Zoy's Midna!"

It was Aaron. He just sat there looking at us, confused as he spoke.

"Stuart, you're the mystery kid who has the gift? Oh shit… Oops, sorry. Forgot you can't talk."

He then pushed a button on a metal object that pulled back all the blue bindings. We stood up and Tyler spoke first.

"What the hell was that for?"

Tyler said, who was more irritated then confused, being on the bottom side of Midna and me when we were tied up.

"Sorry 'bout that. We had no idea who you were, so we didn't want to take any chances."

Aaron said in his defense.

"So which one of you is the one who has the gift?"

Aaron said as he looked at us. I raised my hand.

"What's going on Aaron? I'm so confused right now."

I said with a deer caught in headlights look on my face.

"So Stu's the one. Actually, you still have to come with me, so I hope you don't mind having me explain things on the way, as late as it is."

Aaron said as he stood up and walked to a wall.

"What are you doing?"

Midna asked as Aaron punched a hole in my wall then pulled out a door sized chunk.

"My wall! What the hell Aaron? My mom is going to be so pissed!"

I said as I watch him walk into the hole.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you what I was doing. Its ok, your wall is fine. Once we walk through it will fix itself. I just made a portal to where we need to go. Now follow me."

Aaron said, looking back at me. So we just followed him without any other questions. I watched Aaron as he walked in front of the three of us, leading the way. He was in black and electric blue clothes that reminded me of Altiers from Assassins Creed. He had a guitar case on his back that seemed to give of an aura. What was going on?

"So you going to tell me what's going on?"

I said as we walked through a tunnel that seemed to get bigger as we went deeper.

"O ya, well I'm a member of this organization that can do what you do Stu, and about three hours ago we noticed some weird levels of Manifest going up and in Kingdom Hearts II. It freaked us out, but tracked the source and we soon found out that there was someone we didn't know about in the story already fighting them. So they sent me to get who or whatever was using the gift. I don't remember what else they said about you."

Aaron said as I looked at him, still slightly confused.

"What do you mean you don't know what else they said about me?"

I asked concerned.

"What? I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, but I'm sure it wasn't anything important."

As Aaron finished, the tunnel opened up and we were in a wide valley with an enormous lake and a giant castle. I looked at the sparkling lake and saw what looked like tentacles coming out of it.

"Holy shit, it looks just like Hogwarts."

Tyler said in awe. Aaron smirked and said,

"That's because it is, it's our base. We used the death star up until a little while ago. It's actually a funny story as to how we got it, but I won't get into that now. Shall we get going?"

We walked to the castle in a short time.

"Hm, kind of reminds me of home, except for the absence of twilight."

Midna said as we walked into the enormous front doors that opened on there own. Though there were a few people walking up and down the hallways, they seemed to pay no attention to us.

"So everyone here can go into stories like I do?"

I asked.

"Ya, but most don't."

Aaron answered. It wasn't long before we made it to the Great Hall, were a half a dozen people waited for us. Among them was a rather large black man who sat in the center chair that gave off a scary and intimidating look with his tattoos on his face. To his left was a wild-looking girl who seemed to be dancing in her seat, and a pale looking boy who sat quietly watching us. To his left was a man with dark red hair and a sword who seemed to be resting his eyes and a snide looking blond boy that got up was walking to us.

"I'll take them from here slacker, now get lost."

The snide boy said to Aaron as he shot black smoke at us. It wrapped its self around us like a rope.

"What the hell Aaron? You said we wouldn't be hurt."

I yelled as I struggle to break free.

"Let them go! They came without a fight and I know them. They won't be any trouble, so let them go Ricky."

Aaron said as he stepped towards the boy.

"Can't do that, and if you're not going to leave then sit your ass down. I got orders to make sure this doesn't get out of hand."

We couldn't move and we barely could keep ourselves from falling down, but I didn't stop struggling. The smoke lifted us and put us in three different seats near the front where the rest of the people sat. Tyler and I were struggling to break free of our bindings but Midna just sat there looking around calmly, as if she was solving a puzzle. No one said anything until we settled down, then the big man with the tattoos on his face spoke.

"Hello my name is Kyle. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we have to make sure that you don't try anything. Aaron may know you but that doesn't mean we can trust you. You must understand it's for your own safety as well as the safety of those around you. Now I'm sure you want to find out what is going on is that right?"

I nodded confused as to how calm the man sounded.

"So you know Aaron do you…? From the look on his face, when we were discussing what to do with you, he probably has been able to tell you anything besides who we are. First off, before I tell you what's going on, I have a few questions for you; is that alright?"

I nodded again, even though I was starting to become irritated and didn't feel like answering any questions. Kyle continued.

"Ok, we know you have the gift, but we still have no idea who you three are or how you obtained the gift. We would feel much more comfortable if we knew, so could you enlighten us?"

The man didn't seem to want to hurt us. It was more like he studying me or interviewing me for a job.

"Um I'm Stuart Mullin and these two are my best friends Tyler McGraw and Midna, Princess of the Twilight."

I said with confidence as I looked from Tyler to Midna, still not able to move anything else besides my head. I than continued to tell them how a masked man came out of my T.V. and just gave me the power for no reason.

"The person you describe isn't part of our organization, so either you're lying or there is another person out there with our power. So do you want to confess something or are you sticking with that."

Kyle said.

"Well since I'm not lying, I think I am going to stick with it."

I said, a little irritated that they were calling me a liar already.

"Ok, next off your friends. Tyler and Midna was it? It would seem neither of them possess the gift. So that must mean you had taken them with you. Why did you bring them in with you?"

Kyle said, looking at Midna and Tyler.

"Tyler is my best friend and has been since we met. I would do anything for him. Um, the reason I brought Tyler with me is because I had to tell him eventually because he lives with me and he would have found out anyways because we are hardly ever apart. He begged to go along the next time I went into another story, so I just brought him along. Midna mainly lives in her world that's connected to mine through my shadow. Midna is a great person and I will protect her with my life, no matter who it is. We have a connection with each other that won't be broken. I couldn't just leave Midna after what we went through and I suppose that I found that it got lonely not having a friend that I didn't have to act like someone else with. It mainly happens to me when I stayed in a story for too long. Midna is very good company and we're very close and Tyler is my best friend. That is why I chose them."

I said, not sure why he wanted to know.

"In your shadow?"

Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, ya. I didn't want take her away from her home completely so she can go into my shadow to her world when ever she needs to."

I said.

"Are you saying you took her out of a story…? You must understand that we can't have fictional characters living in the real world. Do you know how risky it was doing that? What if she was a Manifest leader tricking you into taking it out? Just having her in the real world could reveal our organization's secret to the world, and we can't have that. I don't know what we are going to do."

Kyle said, now showing some emotion for the first time.

"Risky?"

I asked, not sure what he meant. But he wasn't listening.

"We may have to send her back, and bringing Tyler was irresponsible of you. What would have happened if he had died? I don't know what we will do with him, but we will deal with all that after we deal with you."

"What would you do with Tyler? He lives with me he will find out again, even if you erase him memory. And you're not sending Midna any where because I won't allow it and if you even try I will personally kick your ass."

I said through gritted teeth, but Ricky punched my in the stomach and said.

"You will not talk to Kyle like that."

But I had an idea.

"Shut the fuck up you homo. Why don't you let me go so I can kick your ass?"

I said tauntingly to Ricky.

"What did you call me? I'm going to fuck you and your friends up if you don't shut your trap."

Ricky said as he punched me once again but this time in the face, but I was hoping he would do this. I got up out of my seat kicked Ricky's legs out from under him and drew out Ebony and Ivory pointing one at Kyle who stood up and the other to the head of Ricky who lay face down on the ground.

"How did you break my shadow bonds?"

I was pissed.

"It was easy. I stole a little of your power when you hit me. And if you ever threaten my friends or me again I will put this barrel to your temple and paint the walls with your gray matter… Do you understand me …Bitch?"

I said sharply but Midna's voice made me stop.

"Stuart, calm down!"

"But-"

"No buts, now sit down… I'm terribly sorry about this, Stuart always has been a little protective of his friends and he doesn't always think about what he's doing."

Midna said calmly and respectfully to Kyle as I reluctantly put my guns away and sat back down.

"So you do have some skills I see. Very impressive. I can see how you survived with that many larva. Midna, might I ask why did you decide to join Stuart and how can you be so cavalier about being fictional?"

Kyle asked, now directing his attention at Midna. Midna did not expect to be asked such a question but she answered none the less.

"In all honesty, I haven't thought about it that much. I guess it's because he's my first true friend."

She had a smile that showed how much I actually meant to her. Kyle looked at her curiously and asked,

"What do you mean, first true friend?"

Midna looked at me and said,

"I am and have always been a princess as you may or may not know, but being such comes at a cost. I was always too busy with ruling to make friends and get to know people and those I did, treated me differently because I was royalty. No one really cared about me, they just wanted powerful friends. When Stuart came he was funny and kind to me, even though he knew who I was."

Kyle looked at Midna with what appeared to be a smile then to me and continued.

"Now, what did you do in this Kingdom Hearts game and why didn't you leave when you saw that there was a Manifest leader?"

Kyle said, regaining his calm demeanor.

"Larva… Manifest leader what are you talking about? Wait, do you mean Duma and Zephon?"

But at this Aaron sat up and said,

"Zephon was there?"

I looked back and saw Aaron standing.

"Ya, but what the big deal? They were tough, but we beat them."

I said, still wondering what they were talking about when they said larva and Manifest leader. Aaron looked from Kyle to me and said,

"Are you saying you killed them? But that's impossible! You killed a Manifest leader all on your own."

I was about to repeat that it wasn't that hard but I remembered how we nearly lost, so I tried to make it look like my friends were the reason we lived.

"Well, not really. I had Tyler and Midna with me, but ya, we did kill one of them."

Kyle looked curious and asked,

"One of them?"

I could see why they were so surprised that I killed him because it took everything I had to do it.

"Ya, I tore Duma out of Siax and then killed him, but Zephon got away."

Ricky started in on me though he seemed more cautious not to insult me,

"Stop lying, there is no way you could have beat a leader."

He obviously didn't want to believe that I did what I said I did. But Midna looked up at Ricky and said,

"No, it's true; look."

And with a crack a mask with a single hole in the head appeared in front of Kyle who then went on to examine it.

"Hmmmm, well you weren't lying about killing one of them…. But it wasn't a leader, so you can calm down Ricky."

He said, seeing how irritated Ricky was.

"This came from a Manifest residing in a character from this story, did it not?"

He continued to ask me and I nodded.

"You are very lucky, you do know that don't you…? Anyways, as I said, this is not a leader but given a day or two more it would have become one and then you would have never won this fight, but nonetheless this is very impressive… It looks like we should give you a chance to keep you powers after all. Now, if you will please wait, my associates and I will discuses what shall happen to you and your friends."

With that Ricky and Aaron stood up to join Kyle and the other two people. I watched as they began discussing the fate of my friends and myself. I didn't move from my spot, not wanting to be noticed as I prepared for the worst. I would not let them take Midna away or my powers. After about ten minutes of watching them discuss, they stopped and went back to their spots.

"Now, do you have anything to say before I tell you our decision?"

But I didn't I sat quietly waiting for the verdict.

"Um, actually I do."

Tyler said, which startled even me because since we arrived he hadn't said anything. Everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"I don't want to make things worse for Stuart. I know he doesn't want to see me get hurt, but he did prepare me very well."

Tyler said.

"That may be but bringing you in is still his choice and he would be responsible for you. Let me ask you something. If you died what would Stuart do and how would he feel? From what I see he would blame himself and then who knows what would happen. Do you really want to risk putting that guilt on Stuart?"

Kyle said to Tyler who looked down and said.

"No."

"Now then for our judgments… Though you lack in subtlety and respect you have proven yourself to be well qualified to become part of our organization. As for your friends… Well, what happens to them is going to be up to you, you will be given the test. Follow Alex and he will explain the details."

Midna and Tyler suddenly disappeared from their cages, but before I could react Kyle said calmly,

"It is ok, they will be fine. They have been taken to their own private rooms until we need them. They are basically in their own suites."

Then the pale-looking boy who sat quietly watching the whole time came to me and began to walk out of the door. I followed him and Aaron walked besides me, which made me calm knowing that he was on my side.

"So, what's going on?"

I asked Aaron as we walked slowly back the way we cam in from.

"Well, they didn't just wipe your mind so that's good. I convinced them to let you join. Right now they are taking you to the hedge maze from the goblet of fire, the one for the Tri-Wizard Cup… Well anyways, they are going to put you through a test as he said. It will test you on strength, speed, reflexes and wit."

But I couldn't help it old habits made me say,

"Good thing Tyler doesn't have to take it or we would be screwed on the wit part."

This made Aaron laugh.

"Say, what did he mean when he said what happens to my friends is up to me?"

"Well it wasn't easy to do, especially with Ricky's stupid ass there, but I convinced Kyle to let you keep your friends. He didn't tell me what he was going to do with them but Casidy seem really excited. She was the crazy lookin' chick. She is in charge of making the tests and she loves making new obstacles for the test.

Speaking of the test again, there are some things you must know and that is don't waste your time with too much fighting, got me? Only fight if you need to and don't cheat. Another thing is don't underestimate any of the creatures in the maze. Trust me, when I went through it a evil Barney nearly killed me."

By the time Aaron had finished we had reached the outer walls of the maze. And for the first time Alex spoke.

"Um ok, we're here, anything you want before you are told what you have to do?"

It was a quiet voice that had no strength behind it.

"Actually, I would really like my friends back!"

I said a little annoyed. Alex shrunk in as if he was going to be hit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

I said apologetically.

"Um, what?"

He said confused. I could tell this guy was terrified of me. He looked as if he was the person everyone else made fun of, kind of like the kid that no one likes at school.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that I'm just kind of stressed, but could I get my friends back?"

Alex looked shocked that I was being nice to him.

"Um, sure, but they will have to go back when I'm done… Ok?"

He said.

"That's fine."

Alex pulled out a remote looking thing and pushed a big green button that made Tyler and Midna appear in front of me. Midna hugged me as she saw me and asked what was going on, so I explained what was going on the best I could. Tyler on the other hand was feeling fine because he was at Hogwarts.

"Hey what happened to the room? I was in the middle of eating!"

Tyler said as a noodle poked out of his mouth. He was holding a fork and was obviously enjoying the hospitality. I shook my head and looked back at Alex, who seemed as though he had something to say, but was to shy too say it.

"Um, can I tell you what you have to do now or do you still need more time?"

He asked and I gave him a nodded to proceed.

"Um, ok, let's see… Well, you have to go through this maze to the center like in the movie, but there will be monsters and traps. You will have only an hour and a half to do it. Be very careful, you can be killed. If you get into trouble we will pull you out if we can.

Now, about your friends. It is the organization's duty to insure the protection of all people. Tyler has agreed to take our test, but there may end up being a problem. There aren't many people who are capable of acquiring our gift, and out of all those people less than half actually are able to obtain it.

You are the only case of an outsider obtaining the gift we have ever seen. You may be able to bring Tyler with you, but since he is unable to leave on his own it would be very reckless and unwise to ask him to rely on others to make sure he gets out alive. The trial just to get our power is nearly impossible.

We have spoken to him about what shall happen to him if he is unable to join you on his own and we have decided he doesn't want to put the burden on you as well. He shall take the trial, but if he is unsuccessful he agreed to have his memories wiped and his powers will be nullified. We are not going to take them away so he will always have them, just incase we need him, but they will only be able to be used in a life threatening situation.

The good news is Midna, not being a human, can stay with you as long as she is under your care and supervision. Kyle says he could hear a great passion in your words that convinced him to let her stay. He did not want to separate you from such a close friend. The catch is she will be hidden in the maze and it's up to you to find her. If you find her and make it to the finish in time, she will be aloud to stay. But if you can't find her she will be sent back to her home forever… Sorry.

If you run out of time you fail. You can use any powers long as they are not teleporting or the ability to walk through walls. Don't go over, under or through the walls, because you will be disqualified. Well, that's just about it so tell me when you are ready to start."

I turned to Tyler and Midna who both had become very serious and seemed focused.

"But Tyler, what will happen to you if you don't make it through? I don't know how I will be able to hide my power from you since we are best friends and live with each other."

I said, not wanting to have to keep secrets from him again.

"Um yes, well, about that. Kyle has arranged for Tyler to get his own home. He will be able to own his own home and live how he wants. Kyle says he will make it so Tyler has no trouble living on his own so you won't have to worry about him."

Alex said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks a lot. Stuart, come on you're talking like I failed in the trial already. I'll be fine, you know I will."

Tyler said as he started to smile.

"Even if I do fail, it's not like I'm leaving you as a friend. Think of it this way; you won't have to worry about me getting hurt now. Just make sure you win and save Midna. Leave the trial to me."

He said as he patted my back. I looked at Tyler and forced a smile. I felt a little better that Tyler was able to choose for himself. I couldn't let him down. but I was never good with mazes.

"You got it. But I have no idea of how I will get through this maze. Do you guys have any ideas?"

I asked, worried about the time limit and trying not to think of how Tyler might not be able to stay as my sidekick slash partner. Midna, who usually came up with the good ideas, simply shrugged.

"Actually, I think I do."

Tyler said as he reached on to the backside of his belt, pulling a little black box from it and handing it to me.

"You can use this to find Midna and the way out."

Though I tease Tyler for being a goof like me, he has a really good idea every now and then. He handed the small box to me and I suddenly saw what it was. It was Captain Jack Sparrow's magic compass.

"Oh my god. Midna look, Tyler had a good idea for once!"

I said, suddenly regaining my confidence.

"For once? What's that suppose to me?"

Tyler said angrily.

"You know exactly what it means."

I said, even though it didn't make sense.

"Never mind. Anyways, that's not important. You need to get this over with and find Midna."

He was right. I had what I needed to find my way. The rest was up to my skills, so I decided to tell Alex I was ready.

"Thanks man."

I said, holding the compass in my hand.

"Alex, can I stay and see if Stuart makes it before I leave for my test?"

Tyler asked.

"Um, ok, but after that you will have to go talk to Kyle and begin your trial, ok?"

He said to Tyler who nodded.

"Um, ok, soon as you walk through the entrance your time starts. But first we have to send Midna to the spot in the maze. But be warned, she is hidden on a very dangerous path."

With that Alex pushed another button making Tyler and Midna disappear.

"Stuart, remember what I told you. Sorry, but I have to go, I know you will do fine, so see you in less than an hour and a half."

Aaron said as he disappeared into a blue puff of smoke. I started for the opening but stopped to hear Alex say,

"Um, Stuart…? Good luck."

I felt bad for him because he obviously had no friends and he seemed to appreciate me being kind, but I had no time to spare a reply. I had passed the entrance way and my time had started. I pulled out the compass and focused on wanting to find the quickest route to Midna. It pointed left and so I followed it, running fast as I could without tiring myself out, turning with every change of the compass.

A few minutes in and my spider sense went off. I barely missed the spikes that were shooting out of the ground by jumping forward, nearly losing the compass. I stood up and saw the spike floor didn't stop coming out and they were catching up with me. They almost seemed to be following the path that led to my friend. I jumped as the last of them shot out, catching my trench coats tail and tearing it.

I sat panting as my venom suit patched the hole back up. I had to watch out for more traps as I went along. I found myself being lead into a small black tunnel that had the insides of a stadium. Inside was something that blocked the exit.

"Damn."

I said to myself as I looked at the thing towering over me. I could tell it wasn't friendly because it had the Dark aura, much like the one Duma had, but it was much less intense. Having that same feeling reminded me of what Duma did and how I still needed to get Zephon. I felt the anger flow through me, as I thought about how I had let Zephon escape.

I would take all my anger out on this thing. I might have felt bad for it if I wasn't so pissed at it. I went into devil trigger mode and walked towards it. It shot tentacles at me from its arm and I cut them away with my claws. It was just like the others. Its size would not help it at all with my speed. It came for me and I let it grab me. I grinned as it drew me up to look at me as it attempted to crush me.

"Reflega."

I muttered as it prepared to kill me. A ball of light surrounded me and tore apart the hand that gripped me. I fell to the ground along with bits of it hand. It howled in pain as it shot its left hand for me like a knife. I stood there and drew Alastor at the last second, putting it in front of me and making the arm split in two down the center.

It had become defenseless and it knew it. I wiped the blood off Alastor and put him away. I smiled at it as it stepped back. I then began to cut it until it was in pieces. It made me feel a little better, getting rid of that disgusting monster. I set off for Midna again and I soon heard her calling out to me. She was close. So far, I had not seen any more of the monsters that Aaron and Alex had warned me about.

Then I found her; she was stuck in a force field guarded by what looked like two robotic soldiers from some random anime. They had Achilles printed on there head. They wasted no time attacking me. I easily avoided their attacks, but when I made a hit with Alastor it barely dented them. Shooting at them just made the bullets bounce back at me. I looked at Midna who was trying to tell me something, but the barrier silenced her. I knew I was wasting too much time then I looked back at Midna who pointed to her ankle.

After seeing this, the name Achilles made so much more sense. I went for the legs of the robotic behemoths. I cut the little bit of exposed circuitry and their legs started to malfunction, not able to keep them up or even let them defend themselves. I touched them with Alastor then unleashed a blast of electricity, frying them. Soon as they stopped moving the shield went down.

"Let's go babe."

I said to her as I put her on my back to save time. I was following the compass, now seeing monsters more frequently. Some terrible and gruesome, some almost funny, like the zombie Elmo or the evil Kirby. I would have kept running non-stop if it weren't for all the traps. They had classic ones like boulders that nearly fell on us. Then some rather creative ones like invisible webs that would shock you if you ran into them. We found this out because we saw a wear wolf run at us into one of them.

We had bean running for at least a half an hour when we hit a problem; the compass pointed through a hedge no matter how many times we ran past. Luckily the answer was given to us in a trap. A jet of flame shot out the opposite way the compass was pointing, making us fall into the bush. But there was nothing there. It was an illusion that led to a rounded area that Tyler had been waiting in. I put Midna down and walked up to Tyler, confused.

"Good job Stuart, you finished."

Tyler said as he walked to me smiling. But something was wrong. He held his hand out to shake my hand. Tyler got close to me, so I punched him in the face as hard as I could.

"What the hell! That really hurt!"

Tyler said as he got back up.

"Shut up you imposter! You're not Tyler and I know it."

I said cracking my knuckles.

"What? How could you tell?"

The imposter said as he stood up and gave me a cold look.

"I know Tyler to well. He's my best friend and we never shake hands. We hug like real men."

I said shrugging. It was Ricky in disguise.

"I'm glad to be me again. I felt all dirty in that disguise. Can't believe you made it this far. This is the last challenge. You got to go through me in a one on one fight, no weapons or magic, and we fight until one is unable to fight or they give up."

"That's fine with me. It will give me a chance to pay you back for being such a douche bag." I said putting my weapons down.

"Come on."

No sooner had he gotten the words out than I had ran strait up to him punching him square in the jaw. But he wasn't out, he came at me swinging doing some kind of marshal arts style that I could barley avoid. He was fast, nearly as fast as me. I had to back up to the hedge then I got an idea. I jumped into the air with him fallowing me. He hit me down and landed on the wall of plant and smirked.

"What giving up already?"

He said smugly. I looked up and said

"Why don't you come down and start to actually fight me none of this kiddy stuff. I'm tired of going easy on you."

He got pissed off and went to jump at me. But something had his feet, making him fall to the ground along with part of the bush. I didn't waist my chance I ran up to him before he could get up and webbed him down. Soon as I finished the barrier went away.

"Ick! What is this crap?! Get it off!"

I heard him calling as he lay there. We had passed the finishing line to a surprised looking Kyle, Tyler and Aaron. I saw a clock that had nine minutes and thirteen seconds on it.

"We finished."

Midna said as she smiled widely.

"We did it!"

Tyler said proudly. I stepped in and said.

"Dude, without this compass I would have been lost in that maze for days."

But the victory was bittersweet because Tyler was still going to have to leave for his own training.

"Congratulations! You are now a part of the organization and a deal is a deal. Midna may stay with you, but she won't be considered part of the organization. We will have your indictment in a day or so. I suggest you go home and get some rest, you have earned it. We will come and get you around five o'clock tomorrow."

Kyle said as he nodded in approval and some what apologetically,

"That means Midna can stay, right? You won't send her back to her world?"

"Yes, even though it has never been done before, I will allow her to stay. She seems to keep you under control and I am interested in what will happen. Go talk to Aaron for any other questions you might have. Now Tyler, are you ready for the trials or do you need rest as well?"

Kyle asked Tyler who shook his head.

"Very well then, come with me."

Kyle said to Tyler before they left with barely a nod. Then came Ricky dragged by Aaron because he couldn't get out of my web.

"No fair! The rules said no weapons and no magic."

Ricky said as he struggled to break free only getting himself more and more tangled in my web.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't use magic then isn't it? What I did was web you're feet in the air when you were distracted with trying to beat me down. It's called using your head so… You're dumb."

I said sarcastically.

"Good job. Told you it would be a piece of cake. Now get yourself home like Kyle said, you really could use a break. Follow me back to the door to your home… After I take Ricky here to the castle. Unless you can tell me how I can get rid of this stuff?"

Aaron said as he pulled Ricky along the floor with a sled like thing. I shook my head and said,

"Sorry it is basically indestructible and it will just get you stuck if you try to help. It will disintegrate in about an hour. That should give him some time to calm down and think about his bad attitude, don't you think Aaron?"

I could see how angry Ricky was getting. He had gotten his mouth covered by the web and couldn't talk, though no one was complaining. Midna then put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"You going to be ok without me for a little while? I need to get back home. My people must be wondering what's taking me so long. I told them I would be back, but I don't want to be gone too much longer."

I shook my head and hugged her before she entered into my shadow.

"So what is going to happen now?"

I asked, slightly depressed as we walked back to Hogwarts.

"Well, now your part of us so you will be assigned a job and from what I've seen, you will probably become a hunter like me."

Aaron said as we set Ricky down in front of a man who took him.

"You guys keep using that word Manifest… What does it mean?"

I asked.

"Oh, that will be explained to you tomorrow, but in short the Manifests are the reason for the organization. Remember that Zephon you were talking about?"

I nodded my head and said,

"He's a Manifest?"

Aaron nodded and went on.

"The Manifest are beings who have bean created from man's imagination… In a sense."

Aaron said as we reached the magic door.

"Um ya… We'll see you later."

I said to Aaron as he opened the door for me.

"Later Aaron."

I said. The door closed behind me and sealed up.

"Wow, today has been way too fucking confusing."

I said to myself as I lay down in bed.

"See you in the morning."

I said to Midna through my shadow as I went to sleep wondering about what would happen to Tyler.


End file.
